


A Rare One

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Sirius is having a run of bad dating luck, until he meets a curly haired barista.





	A Rare One

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble/un-betaed

James opened the cafe doors and unceremoniously shoved Sirius inside. The dark-haired man didn’t even pause in his ranting-apparently this last first date had been even worse than normal. James looked past his best friend and into the cafe. The barista was handing a drink to the only other customer, and James shoved Sirius in a nearby chair before approaching the counter.

“Welcome to Wolf Bites Cafe, what can I get started for you?”

“May I have a medium black coffee, and…” James glanced at the menu. “What do you get someone who is ridiculous and should not be given caffeine?” When the barista-Remus, according to his nametag- raised an eyebrow, James looked pointedly at Sirius, who was still ranting.

“-just don’t understand it, Jamie. I thought for sure my terrible boy luck would have run out by now, but I must have done something truly awful because this level of karma is terrible.”

Remus stifled a giggle. “How about a unicorn frappe? No caffeine, though there is sugar.”

“Please tell me it’s pink.”

“Electric.”

James grinned and fished out his wallet. “Perfect.” He accepted his coffee and settled in to watch Remus make whatever it was he’d just ordered for Sirius.

“So…” Remus poured a variety of liquids into the cup. “Is he always like this?”

James sipped and contemplated Sirius, who had moved on staring moodily out the window. “Well, no. He’s had terrible luck the past few dates he’s gone on, and I think he’s starting to lose faith in humanity. On top of that, he’s gotten into some shit with his bio family that I thought we were done with but apparently not, and I just got engaged last month, so I think Sirius thinks he’s unloveable.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I am so sorry, that was uncalled for. You don’t need to hear about all our issues.”

Remus waved him off as he tipped the cup’s contents into the blender. “It’s no problem. I’m kind of like the day-time bartender anyway.” 

James smiled, but it fell as soon as his gaze drifted back to his friend. “I just wish I could do more to help him feel better. There’s only so much a brother can do, you know?”

Remus frowned as he waited for the blender to finish. Then he poured it back into the cup, and called out “Large unicorn for Sirius!”

Black hair tumbled out of the haphazard bun as Sirius’s head whipped around. He stared, wide-eyed, at Remus, then at the electric pink drink on the counter, then at James. He seemed to compose himself, and jumped up, confidently scooping up the cup. “Well, I am rare.” James snorted as Sirius took a sip. “This is amazing!”

Remus looked him up and down. “If you like that, you’d love our first date.”

James’s mouth fell open. Sirius looked at Remus carefully, taking in his tawny curls, lanky frame, and bright, amber eyes. “When?”

“I get off at three tomorrow.” Remus pushed up his sleeves and leaned on the counter. Sirius’s gaze followed the movement, and settled on the moon phases tattoo that wrapped around Remus’s left forearm before flicking back up to his face. “Meet me here?”

Sirius grabbed a napkin and wrote down his number. “See you then. Thanks for the drink, Moony.” And he whisked James out into the sunshine.

“Really?” Remus said, as the door slammed behind them. “That’s the best you could come up with?” But he couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
